


All work and no play

by WildChildRed41



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildRed41/pseuds/WildChildRed41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader always wanted to work with Andy at his office, when it comes true she causes him to do more than just paperwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	All work and no play

 

“Wow babe you get to come to work with me I can’t believe it!” Andy exclaimed gripping your hand tighter as he pulled you through the building, “Leslie will want to show you around, it’s her thing you know, she really likes making people feel more at home here.” When he pulled you into the office Leslie was right there with a big smile on her face, “Hey (Y/N) it’s so cool you get to join Andy today in the office I’m sure you’ll help him get his paper work done in time.” You nodded, “I hope so.” Smiling you looked up at Andy “then again…” you mumbled looking at him in a suit and tie. The man put it on to make him look more business-like, but god damn did he look amazing in it, “Tour?” it caught you off guard for a moment and you blinked a few times before looking at Leslie fully, “W-what?” “I asked if you wanted a tour. It’s good to know where everything is if he needs you to run paper work somewhere.” She nudged him with her elbow and he beamed proudly putting a hand on your shoulder, “She’d love it Leslie.”

The tour took longer than it should’ve, Leslie talked about the history, the paintings, and god those paintings you didn’t understand why they were so strange, like you understood it was history painted in picture form but… you didn’t understand. She led you to where Andy was working for the day, when she brought you into the office you relaxed a little more being with Leslie was so draining. She was a great friend but when it came to her work she was all over that mess. She talked to Andy about the paperwork needing to be done, she droned on with him and your eyes kept focus on him. The way the suit fit him so perfectly, that tie was driving you insane, it made him look 10x hotter and god it made you only want him more. You never told him but you’ve always dreamt of having sex in an office, you two had just become super serious and the last thing you wanted was to chase him off.

“I hope you two have a wonderful day.” It snapped you out of your thoughts and all you did was smile and nod. When she closed the door you were alone with him, “So babe I was thinking you could help me run these-.” Before he could finish his sentence you crashed your lips onto his, he didn’t try to fight whatever was happening he was actually welcoming to it. “Holy shit Andy you look so amazing in that suit.” You mumbled to him while grinding on his thigh. He moaned holding your hips as you rocked back and forth. Before you could do anymore there was a knock at the door, dipping down off his lap and under the desk you sat on your knees and listened as he told whoever was there to come in. It was Ben, and from the sound of it he was going to be staying a while. You smiled darkly and as Andy scooted closer to his desk you took that opportunity to undo his pants, getting past the belt was easy, the next part worked came undone with ease, and soon you were trying to pull his cock out.

You didn’t care for the conversation going on between them so without wanting to wait any longer you managed to work his cock out of his boxers. You felt Andy grab your hand and squeeze, you knew he was pleading with you not to do what you were thinking but you only squeezed his hand back and began to stroke his shaft with your other hand. He coughed to mask his moans, Ben didn’t seem to think anything of it, you continued moving your hand up and down and once you found a good rhythm you flicked your tongue over his tip. The feeling of your warm mouth sent shivers throughout his body, you pushed his cock into your mouth and began bobbing your head to the rhythm you had going. You could tell it was getting hard for Andy to talk, every time Ben would ask him about a document he would mumble his answer or clear his throat. “Hey man you alright? You look a little flushed.” It seemed like Ben had caught on but you continued anyways. “Y-yeah I’m f-f-fine.” you could feel him twitch a bit, he was coming close to his climax. You sucked on his tip once again and when you began to taste more of his pre-cum you pulled back. A sigh of relief rushed over him as he finished his talk with Ben. You waited till he was gone to pop your head up, “W-what is wrong with you,” he was out of breath and red with embarrassment “Oh you didn’t want me to do this?” you swirled your tongue around his tip before pushing it down your throat and sliding back up his length slowly. His hand grabbed the back of your head and you knew you got him. “Babe?” you looked up at him, “Yes?” “Get the fuck up here.”

You stood up in front of him, “Bend over my desk.” You listened, bending over you made sure to pop your ass out. “Like this?” you asked thinking of him grabbing your hips and just slamming it in, but what came next surprised and yet turned you on even more. A loud smack echoed in the room and a stinging pain shot through your bottom. He leaned over you and whispered harshly into your ear, “Babe we really need to talk about you listening.” You loved it when he got rough with you, it turned you on so much, “What are you gonna do? Punish me?” you smirked and felt his hand smack your ass. You hissed out in pain and pleasure and shook with it, “Fuck Andy.” You whispered biting your bottom lip. “Oh (Y/N) this is just the beginning.” He slowly removed your panties from under your skirt, when that was done he pushed open your legs and readied himself at your entrance. Slowly he pushed his tip in, just feeling him inside you for that short amount of time felt like heaven, he kept it up as he continued to torture you. He would grope you through your shirt while keeping one hand on your hip, you moaned and backed your ass up into him but no matter how hard you tried he’d always pull back leaving you wanting more.

“If you want me you’re going to have to beg for it.” He was playing with you now, you didn’t want to play you want him now, “Andy please fuck me. Please.” You begged but it only caused him to smile wider, “Where would you like me to fuck you babe?” damn he was really making you wet, “My pussy please Andy just god just fuck me.” He chuckled and slammed into you, feeling his hard cock push inside you felt amazing, you had to bit your tongue to keep from screaming out from the awaited pleasure. He began moving in a slow pace, it felt amazing from how you were bent over his desk; his cock was hitting all the right spots and having him dig his nails into your hips made it worth the slow pace. He would pick up his pace and when you least expected it he would bite down in that one spot you had on your neck. As he continued to pound into you, you grabbed his tie and pulled on it bringing him closer to you. His hot breath brushed against your neck and he began to move faster, pumping into you quickly and without mercy. He pulled out right as you knew you were going to cum and he turned you around, picked you up and put you on top of his desk. He didn’t miss a beat ramming his cock back into your pussy, you curled your hand around his tie and pulled again, he growled in response and began sucking at your neck. You were lying halfway back trying to balance your weight all on one arm, “Oh Andy don’t stop please!” you whimpered into his ear as he continued to pound deep into you. You couldn’t wait any longer you needed release and if you held it in anymore you were going to explode, you began to pull harder on his tie as your lips found his and soon your guy’s tongues were entangled with one another. His thrusts became quicker and his pace faster you were practically out of breath. Finally you felt your climax coming, it washed over your body causing you to shake, and you almost screamed but Andy’s mouth softened your cry of pleasure. Andy was coming now too. His cock twitched inside you and soon you felt his warm cum fill you up, you laid there smiling to yourself, and when he caught a glimpse of that smile he asked, “What?” you shook your head, “Tell me (Y/N).” he said pulling you up to look him in the eyes, “Well if you must know,” you said getting off the desk and grabbing your panties from the floor, “I’ve always wanted to fuck you in an office.” You fixed his tie. “Oh?” he smirked playfully, “Guess you can cross this off your bucket list.” He said giving you a peck on the cheek. You rolled your eyes and laughed. “Guess it’s time to actually do the paper work huh?” you said picking up the papers you two dropped, “Or…” he pinched your ass, “We could go round two."


End file.
